darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Witch
Forest Witch is an Evil Hero in Dark Deeds. Forest Witch is exclusive to the Redux version of Dark Deeds. She is very powerful early game but becomes much weaker in the late game. She relies on Treants to deal significant damage to a player in the early phases of the game. She also relies on Spirit of the Forest to keep players from harvesting lumber and can delay a player from going further into the tech tree due to this. Forest Witch does not have to transform back into a farmer, as there are no penalties for not transforming. Some of her abilities are disabled during the day time. Forest Witch cannot enter tightly built bases. However she can summon Treants in a base if she is nearby and has vision of trees. Forest Witch is also a ranged hero, which makes it more difficult for players to repair their buildings without being hit by the Forest Witch. Abilities Keeper's Sight Reveals an area of the map. Detects invisible units. Lasts 30 seconds Charm (passive) Attackers are beguiled to attack such a beauty, reducing their attack rate by 50%. The Forest Witch is also resistant to spells and sorcery, reducing the damage taken from spells and Magic Attacks by 50%. Force of Nature Requires night-time. Converts an area of trees into Treants. Treants have 320 hit points and deal 13-15 damage. Level 1: Raises 2 Treants for 60 seconds Level 2: Raises 3 Treants for 60 seconds Level 3: Raises 4 Treants for 60 seconds Spirit of the Forest Enchants a tree with an invisible spirit which provides sight and saps life force of all nearby enemy units dealing small damage every second. Level 1: 15 damage per second Level 2: 30 damage per second Level 3: 45 damage per second Duration increases per level. Enchant Enchants a target unit to serve under the Forest Witch's command for 90 seconds. Knights, Sorceresses, Farmers, Heroes, and creeps will not be converted but using this spell on them will force them to walk slowly toward the Forest Witch. Level 1: 45 second cooldown, force move lasts 2 seconds Level 2: 30 second cooldown force move lasts 3 seconds Tranquility (Ultimate) Causes rains of healing energy to pour down in the entire map, healing friendly allied units for 40 hit points per second. Also creates a shield that protects the Forest Witch from all harm. Also grants +1 level to all minions that are alive on the map. Lasts 10 seconds. Wrath of Nature (Legendary) Summons a Tree of Avenger at a target location, which draws energy from all nearby trees every second. When the Tree of Avenger absorbs enough energy or lasts 30 seconds, whichever comes first, it will explode and deal damage to all enemy units and structures in the area. Passive: Creates a Guardian Wisp at a target location on the map every 30 seconds, causing destruction on its whim. The spirit is uncontrollable and will wander on its own. Strategies Strategy as evil * Scout early so you are able to secure some quick kills. * Use your Spirit of the Forest ability to delay lumber income by targeting a tree near a player's workers. Use your Keeper's Guise ability to assist you in locating suitable areas to place a Spirit of the Forest. * Use Treants early to attack a player's base from within as well convert if they have early units. Remember to use your disguise kit to run into a player's base if they are not blocking their base to transform inside. * Use your Enchant spell on the farmer to buy some time for your hero to attack the farmer. It is especially effective in delaying a Farmer's escape if you charm them when they have used Panic. * Use your Enchant spell to also temporarily convert key units such as a Footman to assist you in destroying a base. * If you have multiple minions, Use Tranquility when you are able, as the ability will level up your minions.Tranquility is also a key ability in keeping yourself as well as your minions alive. * If the game is dragged into late game you will most likely be overpowered. Strategy versus evil * The Forest Witch is very mobile so if she catches you out in the open, you will be in trouble. Build your base tight with a tower similar to Dracula. * Build a well early as well as some early units deep in your base so that she can't convert them. With the well, you can go militia mode to fight the Treants without too much trouble. * Buy time to go into late game, 1 or 2 archers will slow poison will hinder the evil greatly. * True sight is essential against this evil, as many abilities that Forest Witch possess is hidden by invisibility (such as the Spirit of the Forest and the Tree of Avenger). * Dispel is essential in destroying Spirit of the Forest placed in your base. Upgrade your Priests with dispel as soon as possible. * If you are unable to obtain dispel in time, you can mix moonglade + icthus herb in a cooking pot to create a Wand of Negation. Using Wand of Negation with your Wife's true sight can destroy Spirit of the Forest. Strategy as minion * This minion is one of the weakest of the group. Although they have a unique skillset and level up, they have a low mana pool and can be easily be chased down if you are not careful. Follow your master when she attacks enemy bases to succeed. The Mana Fountain is your best friend. Strategy versus minion * No documented strategies against this minion as of yet.